Devils Write OneShots
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: A series of 25 one-shots concerning Dante and Nero, and nearly every aspect of their relationship. Heavy on the Dante x Nero in some chapters; rated M for language and yaoi.
1. Waffles

Well, this is the first of 25 word-prompted one-shots. I'm determined to get all of them posted here, because I always see ones that don't finish or whatever. Anyways. To the fiction! Enjoy C:

* * *

**1. Waffles**

Another day at Devil May Cry. The phone was gathering dust, the number of customers who called had reached an all-time low. Dante sat behind the desk, his feet propped on the surface of the desk while a magazine covered his face but by no means quieted the snores that occasionally left his lips. Nero, who was also plagued with boredom because of the decline in jobs, sat on the rather unattractive sofa that rested some distance from the desk. A plate of waffles rested on his lap, drenched in syrup as he cut into them with the fork and ate greedily. It was a nice change from the constant pizza he was forced to eat. However, his pleased attitude towards the warm waffles was beginning to dwindle as the snores were getting on his nerves.

As he lifted the fork to his lips, to take another bite, an idea formed in his head as he glanced sideways at Dante, a devious smirk coming to his lips. Although it would cost his waffles, it would reward him with some entertainment. Quickly cutting the pieces up, he set the fork aside before picking a small piece of the syrup coated waffle, and throwing it at Dante.

Fail. A frown came to Nero's lips as the waffle bit landed a few inches short of the desk, and about a foot and a half short of his intended target. That was... embarrassing. In his defense, however, he had never thrown a waffle chunk-so how was he supposed to know how far it went?

Picking up another piece, he threw it harder this time, it going clear over Dante's head. Nero grumbled softly, irritated that his waffle-throwing-abilities sucked. He tried again, this time the waffle chunk hit Dante in the chest, the syrup causing it to stick to the man's black shirt. Nero laughed, covering his mouth quickly. The waffle chunk didn't wake the man, so why ruin the fun?

Throwing a few more pieces, the front of Dante was soon covered with syrup-y waffle pieces, and Nero was trying not to burst out laughing. Another idea struck him, and he equipped another chunk; this would be incredibly risky, but at the same time, incredibly worth it if it hit it's intended target. He threw it, hold his breath. The waffle piece hit the magazine over Dante's face, knocking it off onto the floor with a small thud. Nero waited, watching Dante's face twitch before the man continued sleeping, a snore leaving his lips. Nero grinned, doing a small fist-pump of victory.

Now, for the conclusion of his fun.

Nero had a second waffle on his plate, one which he did not cut up because he was worried that Dante would wake easily and his fun would be over, and he'd also be out of waffles. He smeared the entire thing around in the syrup, making sure it was drench and soggy with the liquid, before lifting it to throw.

Chucking it, the waffle landed smack on Dante's face, the soggy waffle covering his face effectively, syrup running down the side of his head. Nero sat there, unable to control his laughter, and sudden broke out it a fit of amusement.

Dante, on the other hand, opened his eyes to find a dark, sweet smelling thing covering his face, with some gooey substance running down his face. He slowly lifted a hand, removing it, a deep frown set on his face. He stared at it for a long time, before turning his eyes to Nero, who lay on his side having a laughing fit.

"Is this... Is this a fucking waffle?" Dante muttered, before looking down and seeing the chunks on his shirt, the syrup staining the black fabric. He ground his teeth together, before standing up, staring at Nero, the soggy waffle still in his hand. A dangerous smirk came to his face, and Nero noticed, sitting up. He bit his bottom lip, to try to keep from laughing. However, he soon realized he was in danger as Dante slowly advanced towards his position, and was quickly up running for the door of Devil May Cry.

"Come back, Nero! I'm just going to shove this waffle up your ass!" Dante shouted, chasing after the other male.


	2. Unicorn

Welp, I decided to upload another one c: This one started as one thing, and rapidly changed into something else. I'm actually rather proud of it :3

* * *

**25. Unicorn**

Having just sat down to eat a warm slice of pizza, Dante couldn't get the thought out of his mind that something was going to happen which would interfere with him eating his favorite food. He opened his mouth, about to take the first bite, when the phone started ring. Sighing and cursing he slammed his heel down on the end of the desk, making the phone launch from the holder and into his awaiting hand.

"Devil May Cry," he answered. "Where we never get to enjoy our pizza."

Dante had to pull the phone away from his head as the frantic screaming on the other end almost caused him to go deaf. "Woah, lady, calm down! What's the problem again? And preferably in a pitch that human's can hear." The woman spoke quickly, albeit at a tone that was understandable, telling Dante of a demon horse who had kidnapped her daughter and killed her neighbors. Frowning, he got the address from her after tossing the pizza slice back into the untouched box, scrawling it down on a note. Once he was off the phone, he grabbed his red coat, Ebony and Ivory, and Rebellion, before going upstairs to Nero's room. He reached to knock on the door, but it opened, revealing a sleepy, but ready to go silver haired teen.

"I heard," he mumbled, before stepping out and shutting the door. Dante smirked, lifting a hand to muss with Nero's hair, which made the other growl and swat with the Devil Bringer.

"Long night kid?"

"That mission you made me go on? Yeah. Turns out it wasn't just a couple scarecrows, assface." Dante merely grinned, shrugging. He knew it was more, but it wasn't anything the kid couldn't handle. Although it did seem to tire him out quite a bit.

"You don't have to come on this one," he said seriously, ignoring the slight twinge of guilt he may have felt. Nero look a little zombie-ish; flushed face, bags under his eyes, a general irritated look in his crystal colored irises. But then again, that irritation might just be because of Dante's presence. "Just a demon horse. Can't be that bad."

"I'm fine," Nero grumbled stubbornly before going down the stairs, Dante following along.

They took the corvette to the location the lady gave him, pulling in front of some ratty looking place. Both men frowned, stepping out and looking at the two floor home. Nero glanced at Dante, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, looking at the address on the paper again, before tucking it in his pocket. Not possessing the uneasy feeling, Dante led the way up to the front door, knocking briefly.

"Who is it?" a weak, muffled voice called.

"Devil Hunters from Devil May Cry."

The front door pulled open, revealing a short, white haired lady who looked well into her old age. She had only one eye, the other covered with an eye patch, and a rather large nose with a wart on it. Her appearance was offsetting, but both men set that aside; they were there for a mission, no matter how ugly the client may be. She pointed to the forest that was across the street, and Dante glanced back while Nero couldn't take his eyes off the old woman.

"The demon ran off there, with my daughter. You must save my daughter." Dante didn't realize that the voice was different from the voice on the phone, his mind distracted with looking at the forest. The uneasy feeling that Nero had also took up residence in Dante's gut. He blinked, before looking back to the woman.

"We'll get her back. C'mon kid," he beckoned, heading back down the weed infested pathway. Something wasn't right about this. The town they had driven to was like a ghost town; there wasn't a single sign of life, the houses hadn't been tended to in years and were falling apart, the grass was overgrown in every yard. It was unnerving and creepy. Dante, however, didn't pay it any mind-humans were a pain to deal with, so he didn't bother to understand them. If they wanted to live in such a condition, good for them. However, Nero, who was seemingly more human than demon, questioned it. Humans took care of their property in most places, and even so, they should have seen some sign of life by this point-curious eyes out a window or a dog outside. But there was nothing. He half expected a tumbleweed to blow by.

Dante led the way, walking in long strides towards the forest. It stretched along the complete other side of the road, and was dense with thick trees. While the sun hadn't been shining in the first place, even if it was, the forest probably wouldn't have seen much; the heavy over top would prevent even the smallest ray from getting in. Using all of his senses, the elder man tried to figure out where the demon may be lurking with the child, and perhaps, if the child was even alive. He couldn't see anything; their footsteps was all he could hear; he couldn't smell anything except for plants and dirts; and he couldn't sense anything other than himself and Nero. He was beginning to wonder if there was anything there, or if they were on a wild goose hunt.

Nero, on the other hand, was greatly concerned. The light on the Devil Bringer was calm, a warm blue glow, but in his mind, he felt something was really, really wrong. He couldn't explain it, as his senses couldn't pick anything up, and the Devil Bringer wasn't alerting him to anything. Perhaps he was just tired, and it was causing him to be paranoid.

As they trekked deeper into the forest, Dante began to sense something, his demon-side stirring to life as it sensed a plausible threat. Equipping Ebony and Ivory, he alerted Nero, who had yet to sense anything, by instinct or by Devil Bringer otherwise. He equipped Blue Rose anyway, glancing around. Obviously, if the elder sensed something, then Nero must not be paranoid, right?

Dante's eyes could see a break in the trees, knowing that's where the demon they sought was lurking. He picked up the pace, his boots crushing the small twigs and dead leaves in his path. As he came out from the dense forest into a small, dead field, a frown came to his lips. A little, heavily polluted pond was calmly off to the side, and beside it, a large horse like demon. However, it's appearance caused both Dante and Nero to just... stare.

"That's a fucking unicorn!" Nero suddenly exclaimed, before breaking out in laughter. The demon horse was white in color, it's mane and tail a variety of bright colors, while a shiny, golden horn rested on it's head. It's ears flickered, as it turned it's coal black eyes on the two demon hunters. Nero, after getting his laughs out, looked around for the girl, while Dante just continued to stare, no trace of emotion on his face, while his eyes appeared to be distant.

"Dante?" Nero spoke, hesitant. The male in question, shook his head lightly, eyes sweeping the field before locating a small child huddling under the brook of a tree.

"There's the girl," he said, unsure of his sudden lack of attention. Damn colorful horse. "I'll take care of the demon, you get her back." Nero, while he would have argued about being ordered around, didn't. He merely nodded, and moved to get the girl, while simultaneously keeping his eyes on the demon-no need to let his guard down, either. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Dante, but the uneasy feeling was back with a vengeance, and his own demon-side was stirring.

The horse watched Nero, not making any movements. It turned it's eyes away from the younger to the other, before shifting it's body so it faced Dante. The older slayer smirked, feeling the demon wasn't much of a threat. He waited until Nero scooped the crying child up from the brook and was on his way back through the clearing before lifting Ivory. No need to traumatize the girl. He pulled the trigger, shooting a single round. Much to his surprise-so much that his eyes would widen-the horse dashed to the side, a trail of dust where it was standing previously. He'd admit; he was caught off guard by the creature. But he wouldn't allow it to happen again. He aimed both guns now, firing several rounds only for the horse to move, again, and dash rapidly at the male.

Dante jumped sideways, easily avoiding the attack, only he was expecting the horse to stop an inch behind him, turn, and lift it's back legs to give the demon slayer a hard kick that knocked him several feet forward. He managed to catch himself on his hands and knees and glanced over his shoulder at the demon horse, which charged at him again, it's head lowered and it's horn aimed for Dante's ass. The man's eyes widened again and he quickly rolled out of the way, before shooting several rounds at the demon horse.

"That would have been painful..." he mused dryly, getting to his feet and preparing to shoot the horse more before equipping Rebellion.

Meanwhile, Nero made his way through the forest, heading back in the direction he came. He could hear gunshots echo through the forest, and was certain that Dante was having no problem. It was a unicorn, for crying out loud. The child, who clung to his chest, was sobbing silently now, her small fists clenching his shirt tightly. He frowned, knowing he had to get her back to her mother, and back to Dante.

He neared the break in the trees, finding the town again, and was immediately reminded that something was off. He frowned, looking to the girl.

"Is... is this where you live?" he asked her. She looked up, sniffling, and looked around. A frown came to her lips and she shook her head no. Before Nero could say or think anything, the short old woman came out from her house, down the pathway and over to the young half-demon. He frowned slightly. If this wasn't the girl's neighborhood, then that most likely was not her mother.

"Oh, you found my dear daughter! Come here, my child!" she spoke, although instead of using a pleasant voice she had a monotone sound to her. Nero frowned, his Devil Bringer suddenly glowing a bright blue. He frowned.

"You're not her mother," Nero said. The woman frowned.

"Don't be silly-"

"You're not mommy! Where's mommy?" the girl sobbed, clinging to Nero again. The woman hissed.

"Stupid half-breed. Give me the child!"

"No!"

"Give her to me!" Before Nero could do anything, large, purple tentacles emerged from the ground, launching at him. Holding the girl with his human arm and over where Blue Rose was tucked away, he had no choice but to grab Red Queen and swing at the attacking appendages, severing them.

"I need her to restore my beauty! Give her to me!" the woman screamed, more tentacles emerging from the ground, this time, closer to where Nero stood. He couldn't attack with Red Queen, not with the space, so his reflex kicked in and he jumped, dodging the attack. This was going to be difficult, especially with the small human in his arms. He couldn't set her down, not without the risk of her being attacked by the tentacles, and he'd be damned if the demon got a hold of her! Where was Dante when he needed the man?

Another tentacle ripped through the concrete, catching Nero as he tried to dodge, and dragging him to the ground with a heavy thud. It twisted around his leg, squeezing tightly and causing the bones to crunch audibly. He gasped, shifting the girl (who had began screaming) to his demon arm, before pulling out Blue Rose and shooting the tentacle, causing it to release him. Things had just gotten a whole lot worse, he decided. A splinter of bone had ripped through his leg after being crushed, and his pants were quickly beginning to darken from the blood. Never mind the pain that was rippling through his body right now; he forced himself to bite his body lip and remain coherent.

"I'm going to put you on my back," he spoke, his voice tight and restrained. The girl stopped screaming, long enough to listen to him. "Wrap your arms around my neck, and whatever you do, don't let go until I tell you, okay?" He'd need both arms, especially because his other leg was gushing blood and broken in no doubt several places. As the girl shifted to his back, her arms locking around his neck tightly, he forced himself up, seething to keep oxygen in his lungs as new shocks of pain torn through his leg. He couldn't just sit there, the woman was approaching now.

"Give. Me. The. Child." she hissed pointedly.

"Fuck. You." In rapid succession, he lifted Blue Rose and fired several rounds while simultaneously equipping Red Queen. For the moment, he was immobilized; with his leg, he wasn't going anywhere. And he had to fight to keep his mind from clouding over with pain. The woman dodged all but one bullet, proving her speed isn't that great, and maybe, maybe Nero has a chance. However, that thought is proved wrong when a large tentacle erupts from the ground beneath him, catching him before he can even attempt to dodge. It coils around his body, locking the little girl against his back, while it slowly begins to squeeze him and her tightly, sucking the oxygen from them both. She begins to scream, and it's not helping the half-demon, who grinds his teeth, the pain in his leg and ribs numbing his mind.

Somehow, however, he manages to weasel his hand and Blue Rose from the grip, and in the demon woman's distraction, fires several rounds into her, the bullets tearing through her body and after a piercing scream on her part, she is reduced to ash. The tentacle is reduced to the similar substance, allowing Nero to collapse to the ground in a heap, panting to regain lost air. The little girl is unconscious against his back, and he sighs, pulling her around to his front and checking for damage. She's okay, her breathing irregular, but otherwise not a scratch. He fights, once again, to his feet, and limps painfully over to Dante's car, putting the girl in the back seat. He collapsed again, blood dripping onto the concrete his leg. Putting pressure on it had been a bad idea, but he had no choice.

For a moment, Nero was slightly frustrated as he tried to keep from drowning in pain. He felt frustrated towards not only Dante, who was either taking forever with the unicorn or got lost (the more plausible situation), but also with himself. He hadn't been able to escape the tentacle, and now his leg was in a terrible condition, staining the ground crimson. Once again, he had failed to outshine Dante Sparda. Had he perhaps taken care of this demon without problem, he'd have something to brag about; but not now. Now he would only provide Dante with material to tease him with. He sighed angrily, wondering where the hell the other half-demon was.

Rolling his pant leg up, Nero inspected the damage. The bone, which had previously protruded from the side of his leg, seemed to have retracted back inside, probably thanks to his demonic healing. The pain had began to dull slightly, and he felt it gently, prodding to see if it was broken. A small smirk came to his lips. It wasn't broken, and it wasn't bleeding. He was just in a hell of a lot of pain. Not letting that get to him, he got up to his feet, using the car to steady himself. With the other demon dead, it would be safe for him to leave the little girl in the car, and for him to find Dante. As he headed into the forest, limping, he couldn't help but wonder if the man was all right; what if the horse turned out to be more than just a simple, colorful unicorn? What if it was actually dangerous?

The though made Nero chuckle. Dante probably just got lost.

Nero emerged on the field where he had left Dante and the unicorn, finding the man standing absolutely still, a bloodied Rebellion in his hand, the horse dead at his feet. Nero wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew something was-Dante stood absolutely still, his sights cast upwards towards the sky. Suddenly, the Devil Bringer started glowing, the blue a bright warning to the younger half-demon. But there wasn't anything around, and it never went off around Dante before. Nero was confused as he called for the other man, making sure to maintain his distance.

"Dante...?" No response. "Dante!" Still, no response or movement. "DANTE!"

The male's head moved, his sight leaving the sky and looking straight ahead. Nero could only see the back of him, but could see through the red leather jacket that the man was tense. He frowned, watching as Dante turned his head, glancing at Nero over his shoulder. Nero knew why the Devil Bringer was bright now; Dante's eyes were a glowing, offsetting crimson color, and the look in them seemed positively _predatory_.

Thunder cracked in the sky, making Nero jump and look up. When his crystal eyes returned to the field, his eyes widened, not seeing Dante. The red clad man was suddenly in front of Nero, and it was as if time had slowed; Nero watched with wide eyes as the other male lifted his arm, Rebellion in hand, before shoving it forward, the blade ripping through the younger male's chest and heart, coming out the other side of his body. Blood rushed past Nero's lips, running down his chin as his wide eyes stared at Dante in confusion and pain. What was going on? His mind was numb, not a single thought going through his head as he just watched the other male. He inhaled a small dose of oxygen through his nose, and it was then he noticed; Dante's scent was different.

Before he could really act or think on the thought, Dante's hand tightened on the handle of the blade, before he twisted it in Nero's chest, making more blood bubble past his pale lips, and ripped it out, crimson liquid splashing on the front of the red leather. Nero coughed, before collapsing forward, Dante turning sideways so the half-demon merely fell to the grass. His look was blank now, the predatory emotions in his eyes gone.

Nero lay, pain enveloping his mind as he bled out onto the grass, his demonic healing working quickly to heal him but not quickly enough. Using his boot, Dante pushed Nero over on his back, looking down to the pale half demon, the predatory look having returned. It had become evident to Nero, that Dante was obviously not himself and something was very, very wrong. He couldn't, however, distinguish what had gone wrong after he left the other. Had the unicorn done this to the other?

Dante crouched down to his hands and knees, before tucking a hand under Nero's head and lifting him up, claiming his lips in a brutal kiss. Panic sparked through the younger, the will to force the other off coming to him immediately, but his body unable to relent; he had lost too much blood, the gapping hole in his chest paralyzing him. In attempts to fight Dante off, he bit the other's lip hard, drawing blood. The older demon seemed unaffected as he merely moved from the other's lips, to his neck, biting and drawing blood there.

"D-Dante, you... stop. Stop!" he begged, his voice weak and hoarse. The other made no motion that he heard or was willing to heed. His gloved hand moved to Nero's pants, grabbing hold of the front of them and pulling them down. Nero's eyes widened as the weight of the situation seemed to come crashing down on him; Dante was not only going to let him bleed to death and be his killer, but he was also going to rape him. Energy came back to his arms as he went into panic mode, his demon-side begging him to trigger, but he had no strength left in him do so. Using the small burst of energy, he shoved the other away, surprised at the strength he managed to gather. He quickly pulled out Blue Rose as lightning cracked the sky, aiming it at Dante as he used his other arm to keep him propped off the ground. A growl tore through Dante's lungs, his red eyes glowing.

It was now or never, Nero decided. His energy was fading, and his arms were growing weak-he wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer. Who was he kidding, though? He could shoot Dante anywhere-the head, the heart-it wouldn't do anything. It required more to kill him. But then again, did Nero want to kill Dante? The older intended to kill him, and rape him, but it wasn't really him, Nero argued mentally. He... he couldn't do it. Blue Rose dropped from his hand, his arm falling as his eyes looked at the ground. He couldn't shoot the other. He just couldn't.

As he used the last of his strength to hold himself up, he knew this was going to be his fate. What sounded like a ludicrous mission, with a flippin' unicorn, turned into the only other person Nero really trusted trying to kill him. And really, he had succeeded. Nero's demonic healing was tied to his own strength, and since he didn't have any, well, he couldn't heal. A gapping hole was right below his heart, blood still steadily flowing out it. There was no hope for him. If only he told Dante to go on the mission himself and stayed in bed that morning. If only he hadn't had his leg wounded. If only he hadn't looked at the goddamn sky when he came to Dante. He was going to die in the middle of nowhere. And strangely enough, the panic had resided. He was calm. He was ready to die, to be free from the immense, mind numbing pain. To be free from the predatory torture Dante was going to inflict. But he wouldn't blame the other; it wasn't his fault. It was whatever had done this to him.

Realizing that Dante hadn't tried to attack him again, Nero slowly lifted his eyes, seeing that Dante frozen, facing the opposite way. As the thunder rumbled in the sky, Nero collapsed on the ground, laying on his back, crystal eyes looking to the sky with a dull glint.

Dante blinked several times, rain water splashing in his eyes. What was he doing again? Oh, right. The demon Unicorn. He glanced around the field, seeing the horse's body several yards away. Odd... when he killed it, it released some strange smoke in his face, nearly choking him, but from that, he couldn't remember anything. At all. He frowned, wondering when it had started raining, and where Nero had disappeared to. He should have been back by now. Punk kid probably got lost. A smirk came to his lips at the thought, before he realized he didn't have Rebellion on his back. Frowning, he turned back, looking for it. However, what he found instead horrified him and man his blood run cold.

Nero lay right next to Rebellion, his head fallen to the side. There was a gapping hole in his chest, blood staining his entire torso. His eyes were closed and his lower jaw was covered in blood. Then, Dante noticed the worst part; the Devil Bringer barely had any glow to it at all, signaling the kid was hanging on to life by a mere thread.

He felt sick, like he needed to throw up. He knew who did that to Nero. Dante was the only one in the nearest radius who could wield Rebellion. Though he couldn't remember, he knew. He moved forward in a sudden rush, collapsing by Nero's side while quickly removing his red leather jacket.

"Hang on kid, don't fucking die," he whispered, wrapping the coat around Nero. _He would be all right, he would be all right, _he thought over and over, clipping Rebellion to his back as he gingerly lifted the broken, near-lifeless teen in his arms. He rushed through the forest, damning himself for not being faster. As he arrived to the corvette, he pulled open the passenger door, setting Nero inside, barely paying any mind to the unconscious girl in the backseat. She wasn't important right now, and he'd have Trish or Lady deal with the rest of the mission later. Nero was unconscious, and Dante had the horrid suspicion that the other was going to die. He couldn't bare the idea that he had slain the kid. That he had put him in such a condition. Damn the demon who had made Dante do this. Damn himself for being stupid and getting caught in the smoke.

Dante sped. He didn't give a flying fuck who was on the road or that it was pouring rain. He had to get Nero home-that was the only chance he had to save Nero's life. He hunted for the cell phone he kept in the corvette, before dialing Trish's number. She'd have to be ready with all the Green Orbs she could find.

"Hello?"

"Trish! Get as many Green Orbs as you can find," he commanded, his voiced coming out strangled.

"Why? What happened Dante?"

"You'll see when I get home. Just be ready, dammit!" he spoked with enough urgency that the woman agreed, and he hung up. Seeing Nero's bloody hand on the seat, Dante couldn't help but to take it in his own, giving a light squeeze.

"I know you can't hear me, kid," he whispered, wishing so badly that Nero would just perk right up and yell at him for calling him 'kid'. "You have to live. You can't die like this. Think about it. You're always trying to outshine me, to beat me. But to be killed by me? Wouldn't that be like... the ultimate insult?" He let out a choked chuckle, squeezing Nero's hand.

He skidded to a halt in front of Devil May Cry's doors, getting out of the car quickly and going around to the passenger side. Lady and Trish came out to greet him, and to see what the problem was. Dante lifted Nero from the car as if he were more fragile than glass, before turning to head inside. Both girls gasped softly, seeing the blood that was literally everywhere.

"Lady, take care of the kid," Dante commanded, knowing the little girl was still asleep in the back seat. He continued inside, going to his desk and laying Nero down. He moved his leather coat, showing the gapping hole to Trish, who's eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

"Dante, who-"

"I did. Give me the damn orbs." She seemed to be in shock over the revelation that Dante himself had done this, but handed over the two orbs when the man growled at her.

"There were only two-I checked everywhere," she explained. They would have to work, the male thought as he turned back to Nero. The Devil Bringer's light was gone; the limb had absolutely no shine to it at all. Dante was afraid he lost him, but he didn't care; he was going to try anyways. He put the Green Orbs in Nero's demon hand, making the boy's fingers close around them. Then, Dante prayed. He prayed to anyone who would listen; he prayed that Nero would absorb the orbs, that the light would come back on. That the boy would live. He squeezed his eyes closed, still clutching Nero's hand shut.

Feeling warmth in his own hands, Dante opened his eyes slowly, before opening his hands and letting Nero's fingers uncurl. The Orbs were gone. He had absorbed them. A small, dull glow returned to the Devil Bringer. Dante almost shouted in delight, but settled for planting kisses on Nero's fingers. The boy's near death had Dante realizing how important the kid was to him. He couldn't bare to loose him.

"He's not out of the woods yet, Dante," Trish reminded the thankful man, placing a hand on his shoulder. Right. Nero still had a gapping hole in his chest.

"W-What do we do?" Dante asked, correcting the uncharacteristic stutter.

"We'll have to bandage him up until the strength returns to him and he can heal... but there's a slim chance that he may not. He could still..." She trailed off. Dante's heart remained sunken; Nero could still die. He and Trish worked to get the boy bandaged up, the hole covered and padded so he would stop bleeding out. Dante took him upstairs, so he could rest comfortably in bed and not on the hard desk. Nero would live. He knew it. He just had to.

Dante as asleep, his head resting down on the side of the bed while he was seated in an uncomfortable looking chair. Nero had been unconscious for a week and a half, Trish, Dante and Lady constantly changing his bandages and hoping that the teen would pull through. Dante hadn't left the teen's bedside; he had barely eaten or slept, and that was saying something for the half-demon. He refused to leave Nero until the teen was awake and moving around.

Finally, the morning that Dante had managed to pass out into a dreamless sleep because of his lack of it, Nero's eyes cracked open. The crystal orbs looked around, seeing that the Devil Bringer was rather dim, and everything seemed to come back to him. Dante, the predatory look in his eyes, being stabbed, the fear of being raped by the one man he trusted. But... Dante hadn't raped him. He hadn't. Nero looked to his side, seeing the man in question, sleeping with his head down on the mattress. Weakly, Nero lifted his human hand, placing it in Dante's silver hair, and running it through gently.

Dante jerked, feeling someone touch his head. He glanced with sleepy eyes, seeing that Nero was conscious, and watching him. Eyes widening, a grin came to Dante's lips. "Oh man, kid, I thought you were a goner," he mumbled, filled with so much joy that he leaned forward, kissing Nero right on the lips.

Now, this was a step for him, as the two were not official before the unicorn event, and in fact had not expressed any feelings of love towards each other. Dante pulled his lips away, looking at Nero, tense and waiting for either a rejection or insult, or both. However, it never came. The weak, pale younger man just looked at Dante, eyes slightly wide while a light blush plagued his cheeks. Dante let out a small chuckle with a smirk, surprised that he had enough blood left in his body to blush at all.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Nero," Dante spoke, with a heavy heart as the smirk was replaced with a deep set frown. He was stupid for letting himself get hit by the smoke, for loosing control over himself. He was so, so sorry for hurting Nero the way he did. "I... I don't even know how to begin making this up to you, I-"

"It's okay, Dante," Nero spoke, surprised at how weak and small his voice sounded. It was kind of annoying, but he kept talking. "I'm healing, and you didn't rape me-"

"I tried?" Dante exclaimed, so bewildered that he stood up abruptly, throwing his hands in the air. He didn't remember that! He was even more disgusted with himself. And then he just... he just kissed Nero. If he had known that he tried such a thing, he would have never kissed the kid. God what was wrong with him? He was such an idiot! "I... I don't even know what to say. I'm an idiot. A moron. The biggest jackass to ever walk the planet. I would completely understand if you wanted to move back to Fortuna after you healed. I mean, I wouldn't-"

"Dante! You idiot, shut up for a second!" Nero finally exclaimed, his voice cracking. "I'm okay. Really. I'm not traumatized. I'm not mad. I know you weren't you! So stop parading around thinking you have to make it up to me. I'm fine."

Dante sat back down, just watching the other for a long minute. He took Nero's hand in his own. "I love you," he said suddenly.

"Wh-...huh?" Nero stuttered, surprised. He blinked several times.

"I love you. I don't care if you don't like me that way. I don't care if this makes things awkward. I don't care if you go back to Fortuna. Well, that's a lie. I would care. But almost... almost killing you made me realize that... I've grown attached, and ..." Dante was clearly having a problem expressing himself, and looked at where he was holding Nero's hand, trying to figure out what to say. "I love you."

"..." Nero was at a loss for words, mostly because he was confused. He respected the elder, wanted to beat and outshine him. But this... was certainly a surprise. Nero wasn't sure if he could say the words out loud, but he knew there was something there. He definitely felt a certain way towards the older man, even if he couldn't label it as love yet.

"I... I can't say it back, Dante, I'm sorry." The immediately rejection on Dante's face made Nero continue quickly. "But! There's a but, Dante! There's... I... I feel a certain way about you too. And... I think it's love... but..."

"It's okay kid, don't push yourself," Dante teased, understanding what the kid was trying to say. "I'm just glad you're not dead."

"I'm pretty happy about that too. Though... I was going to let myself die. I was ready. But then... I thought I heard you mention how it'd be the ultimate insult if, all this time I was trying to beat you, only to die by you, was the ultimate insult."

Dante grinned. "So you were some what conscious."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, old man."

"Good. Because I'm not ready to let you go." He smiled, before leaning forward and kissing Nero's lips again.

* * *

Reviews are loved :333


	3. Jealousy

**7. Jealousy**

It had been a couple months since the Savior incident, and Dante had returned to Devil May Cry. The building was mostly empty, Trish and Lady not taking up residence there anymore. Which was fine with him-no more listening to them nag about his diet or how he kept the place, no more mentioning of his endless debt, and hell, he was free to walk around naked. He didn't do that so much during the day, but more during the night, when he didn't feel like dressing to go to the bathroom or to get a midnight snack. Living alone had its perks. However, it also had its disadvantages. Like, he was incredibly bored. Without anyone to annoy, there wasn't much to do for the half-demon. He had already read through most of the magazines he owned, several times in fact, and exhausted every channel on the small, cable-less television. At the moment, he sat with his heels propped on his desk while he took apart Ebony, cleaning every inch of the gun. This was perhaps the third time he's done this. Today.

The phone rang then, making Dante's eyes lock on it immediately, before he banged his hand on the desk, causing the phone to launch from the cradle and into his other open hand. Smirking to himself, he answered, "Devil May Cry."

The voice caught him off guard. "Dante?" He recognized it, but couldn't put a face to the female tone. He had met her during the Savior incident, he knew. She was with Nero, though.

It had been a while since he last thought about Nero. After the event, all Dante could think of was everything that happened, all his battles with the teen, and finally giving him Yamato. For a solid two months the half-demon in red had been thinking about going back to Fortuna, to pay the younger a visit, but kept resisting on the grounds that he had no reason to other than wanting to see Nero. He wasn't sure why the inclination was so strong, but he didn't like it.

"The only one," he answered, remembering he was on the phone. It was slightly bothering him that he couldn't remember the woman's name.

"Um... It's Kyrie, from Fortuna?"

"Right, Kyrie," he repeated, making no attempts to remember, but rather he became curious of why the girl was calling. Had Nero gotten himself hurt or worse, killed? Even if he did, why was she bothering to call Dante of all people? Unless the kid left Dante in his will, or Kyrie wanted to return his brother's sword. "What do ya' need?"

"Well, there's been a strange plague of demons around lately, and the other night Nero got really hurt-" Dante felt his muscles tense at the information, before he forced himself to relax. There was no reason for him to act like that. Nero was a strong kid, he'd be fine. It was probably just a scratch. "He hasn't woken up yet."

That certainly wasn't promising.

"How bright is the Devil Bringer?" Dante asked, out of pure curiosity. The light was a strong indicator of Nero's life line. If it was bright, he was fine. Just a small bonk on the head. However, if it was dim, he was close to death. Or if it was completely extinguished, well... Dante could hear shuffling on the other line, and he leaned further back in his chair, letting his eyes run over his office. It wasn't as messy as it usually was, the male having, in his boredom, cleaned up a little. And by cleaned he meant stacked the empty pizza boxes on the coffee table, lined the empty alcohol bottles line he would go bowling with them, and gathered all the magazines onto the unattractive couch in the corner. He could walk across the floor, and that was the important part.

"It's not as bright as it usually is... I've bandaged all his wounds though." She took a deep breath, while Dante went over the scenarios in his head; she wasn't very descriptive-not as bright as it usually was could indicate anything. But at least she didn't say it was out, and a little bit of weight seemed to ease from his shoulders. Then Dante mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't be worried about the punk. He wasn't sure why he was. "I...erm... the demons are still here. With Nero out, the Order is shorthanded, and... well, we were hoping that you could perhaps come out and help. We'd pay, of course."

A grin spread across his face. Not only would this ease the boredom that had struck him like a plague, but he'd be able to annoy the hell out of Nero. He could just imagine the kids face now; the angry glint in his eyes and the flustered look on his face that while the younger had gotten injured, the big bad hero Dante had to come in and save the town. He chuckled, which threw Kyrie off a little.

"Sure, I'll come out. But I'm also charging for the travel costs..." Stupid stuck up religious people and hoarding their money.

"Okay, we'll add it to the payment. When will you be able to get here?"

"I'll be there by morning." With that being said, Dante tossed the phone on the hook, before standing and grabbing his red coat, Ivory and Ebony, and of course, Rebellion, before heading out the door to his motorcycle. He had turned the neon sign off, so no one would come around. He imagined he'd be gone a couple days, trying to locate the larger demon who was sending his lackies off to the town. It was always a larger demon in control, he knew. Nero should have known that too...

The entire way to Fortuna was torture for Dante. His thought process always seemed to trail back to Nero one way or another, and it was becoming annoying how the younger male wouldn't leave his mind. Okay, so he was injured. Possibly quite bad. But that didn't mean he warranted Dante's full, undivided attention.

As he arrived into the city, the sun was just beginning to come up, basking the town in a new light. He kept his senses open for any demons, but wasn't surprised to find none. They tended to come out later in the day and in the dead of night. He continued through the town, eventually picking up Nero's location thanks to his sense. He came to a stop in front of the small house, and frowned, noticing how the house was incredibly small, and looked just like all the other ones on the block. How... boring, he thought to himself, heading up the path to the front door. Nero was here, however, and that was what was important. He knocked briskly on the door, tucking his hands in the pockets of his pants before Kyrie opened the door. He offered a smirk to the woman, who stepped aside to let Dante inside. It was even smaller inside than out, if possible.

"Where's the kid?" he asked, having an itch to see for himself how alive the glow of Nero's Devil Bringer was.

"Upstairs, first door on the right," she spoke, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Dante headed upstairs, his footsteps falling heavy on the wood. As he stepped up the last step he frowned, mentally commentating that Kyrie could have said the _only _door on the right. He pushed it open, seeing the room before he saw who was in it. It was a small space, enough room for a dresser, the bed, and a chair to be crammed in there. Nero lay in the bed, propped up by a couple pillows. A deep frown came to Dante's lips, seeing that the boy was very pale, and was covered in a sheet of sweat. His human hand and the Devil Bringer were clenched into tight balls. The light on the demon arm wasn't as bright as Dante hoped it was-in fact, it was rather dim.

He walked over to the teen, reaching down and putting a hand on the boy's forehead. He was hot, burning up with a fever. Kyrie stepped in, watching as Dante pulled his hand away from Nero's forehead. "You didn't mention fever..." he grumbled out, now wondering where Nero was wounded. He pulled the covered back, seeing the white bandage around Nero's chest, and the scent of blood filled his nose, making his inner demon growl out. The white was splotched with blood, indicating it was time for a bandage change. Also, Nero's wounds weren't healing. Dante wrinkled his nose, sensing foul play was involved.

"He needs his bandages changed," he informed the other woman, moving out of the way. He wasn't going to do it, not with his demon-side purring the way it was around Nero's blood. He kicked the demon-side, demanding it to shut up as he watched Kyrie move, retrieving more bandages. He watched as she was delicate with the teen, her hands brushing over his bare chest, the other one slipping behind his neck and holding him up so she could remove the wrap. Something twisted in Dante's gut, making him repress a possessive growl. What the hell was wrong with him? Just as he was about to slip from the room, to avoid the strange pings of jealousy he was having, Kyrie complete removed the gauze, revealing three long bloodied gashes down Nero's chest, as if someone had scratched the hell out of him.

Dante bit his lower lip, the scent of blood hitting him hard. His demon-side roared, demanding he kick the girl out and take care of the younger half-demon himself. His body tense, he turned and leaved the room, deciding to go and kick the demon's ass who had done that to Nero. He left the house, hoping to escape the scent of the other's blood, and headed down the sidewalk of Fortuna.

He wasn't outside long when a minion of the main demon appeared, attacking Dante. The demon-slayer easily dodged, before equipping Rebellion quickly, and thrusting it through the demon's chest, effectively pinning the demon to the concrete.

"Where's your master?" he demanded, twisting the blade to make the demon squirm in pain.

"In the forest, in the forest!" it cried out pitifully. Dante, a red glowing ring circling his pupil, pulled Ebony out and put a bullet in the demon, causing it to fade to dust. He put his weapons back into their respective place on his persons, before heading towards the only forest there was in the remote area. He was going to kick some ass, and figure out why the other half-demon wasn't healing.

His boots crushed the dead leaves and small twigs in his path as he proceeded through the forest, pushing branches out of his way. His once blue irises had been completely engulfed in crimson now, his eyes having an offsetting look to them. Dante's senses began to pick up on a demon in the area, and instincts told him to look up. Looking just in time to see the attacking demon, he jumped back, dodging and equipping Ebony and Ivory. It was an ugly thing, resembling a demonic centipede. Dante frowned, not having time for this. His demonic side urged him to get back to Nero's side, and since most of the demon-side was in control at the moment, Dante reflected such wished.

"I don't have time for this," he reiterated verbally, before pulling the trigger of both guns, aiming for the demon. It moved quicker than Dante thought it could, it's hundred legs moving rapidly to push it's long body out of the way. Sighing, Dante pulled out Rebellion, putting the two guns away. It'd be quicker this way, he decided. He moved after the demon quickly, jumping and landing on the creatures back. It bucked, trying to knock the slayer off, but he wouldn't be moved as he dug the sharp end of Rebellion into the centipede's back, and ran forward, tearing the armored skin up as he kept his favored sword in place. The thing squirmed and bucked, reaching around trying to get Dante off. It's upper body twisted, the small legs swinging at the slayer as he neared, revealing to the man the purple liquid that came off them.

They were poisoned. That was why Nero wasn't healing and was suffering from a fever.

The centipede didn't get a chance to even touch Dante, as he kept Rebellion implanted in the things back and drew Ebony from its holster. He fired several rounds into the demons face, before ripping Rebellion out and hacking off the centipede's body. It squirmed for a moment, before collapsing to the ground, dead. Dante let out a small pant, before shaking the blood from Rebellion and clipping it to his back, and returning Ebony to its rightful place. He turned his back, his eyes still the offsetting crimson. He needed to get back to Nero now that he knew what was wrong.

It took a half hour to get back, and Dante didn't even bother to knock, just walking right inside. He left Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory on the coffee table before proceeding up the stairs. He opened the door, seeing Kyrie tending to the still unconscious yet worse looking Nero. She held a wet cloth to the boy's head, her hand running over his bare shoulder. Jealousy boiled over in the older slayer; he should be the one doing that. He should be the one tending to Nero, not her. Not some little human.

"I'll handle it," he spoke, his voice lower and a little rougher than usual. The human girl jumped, having not realized that the male was there. Catching sight of Dante's eyes, she hurried and moved out of his way, letting the older man take the seat next to Nero. Softly, he ran a hand over the other's cheek, and trailed it to his neck. He knew what he had to do, and his demon-side was edging him on. Dante shifted his seat from the chair to the side of the bed, leaning his face down to the crook of Nero's neck. He placed a light kiss on the pale flesh, before biting into it harshly, making the unconscious body jerk lightly beneath him. He sucked at the blood, keeping it in his mouth but not swallowing. It had a disgusting taste to it, and Dante knew it was due to the poison. Making sure he didn't swallow, he pulled away from the wound he inflicted, spitting the blood into the small trashcan by the bed. Kyrie let out a shriek, seeing the bleeding wound on Nero's neck.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but went ignored as Dante returned to Nero's neck, and continuing to suck at the other's blood, getting the poison from his bloodstream. He repeated the process over and over until the blood changed in taste, becoming less repulsive and having a more sweet yet bitter taste to it. Confident that the poison was gone, Dante pulled away slightly, before letting his tongue lap over the blood that trickled down the other's neck. He watched the wound close up, and leaned away, pulling the wrap and gauze up, seeing the slash marks had begun closing up as well. Dante smirked, his lips covered in blood.

It had been a couple hours, and Dante had returned to his normal self, his eyes a light blue once again. Nero's fever had gone down, and the brightness had returned to the Devil Bringer, though it wasn't at its fullest. The older male wasn't sure, as he sat in the chair, his feet propped on the edge of the bed and his hands tucked behind his head, where Kyrie had gone, but at the same time, he didn't quite care. He didn't like her anymore.

Nero let out a low groan, making Dante's eyes flash to the other's face as Nero's own eyes flickered open. He looked around for a long minute, seemingly confused about where he was, before his eyes settled on Dante, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice raspy and weak.

"Well, someone had to take care of you. If I had let Kyrie do it, well, you'd probably be dead," he answered, a little bitter towards the human girl and a little possessive of the other male. Nero pouted stubbornly.

"I don't need taking care of, I'm not a baby." Dante didn't rebut the other's comment, instead choosing to just watch Nero. The other looked at him, catching the staring, and as he opened his mouth to question the other, the bedroom door opened, and Kyrie stepped inside.

"Nero! You're awake!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. Since Dante hadn't removed his eyes from Nero, he saw the younger male's eyes light up slightly. Feeling it was "polite," he stood up, moving out of the way so Kyrie could sit down with the other. She avoided looking at Dante, moving by him to sit with Nero.

The older male felt a small fire take up in the pit of his stomach. It should be him taking care of Nero. It should be him sitting next to the younger male. It should be him that Nero's eyes lit up for. He immediately felt an overwhelming bitterness grow towards Kyrie, wanting to just kick her out and claim Nero as his own. His demon-side purred at the idea, beckoning Dante to get rid of Kyrie. However, the older male ignored the demon, instead choosing to turn his back to the happy couple and leave the room, not realizing that as he closed the door behind him, Nero's eyes were locked on his tense back, watching him leave.

Nero turned his eyes back on Kyrie, curiosity plaguing his mind. Why was Dante even there? When he asked, all the older male replied with was to take care of the half-demon. And was that…bitterness in his voice when he spoke of Kyrie? It was an understatement to say that he was confused.

Kyrie smiled again, sitting next to Nero and taking his human hand in her own. "I'm so glad you're okay, Nero," she said softly, before leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on Nero's forehead. He gave a small smile, a small twinge of guilt in his stomach. He didn't love her. Not like she wanted him to. He could only see her as a sister; they knew virtually everything about each other, and yet, Nero just wasn't attracted to her like a boyfriend should be. Could he even confidently say they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Since the Savior event, he didn't know what the relationship between them was.

"How come Dante's here?" he asked, hoping to draw his own thoughts away from his and Kyrie's relationship status.

"Well, since you were hurt, the Order was shorthanded and needed some help. And I didn't know how to help you… So, I called him and asked him to help out. The Order agreed to the idea."

If anything, that merely boiled Nero's blood. He was suddenly irritated that she called the older hunter; he had been handling things just fine! He got a little scratch, it wasn't that bad (never mind that he had been unconscious for a few days. This information was unknown to him). But the fact that he couldn't even defend his own town, and Dante had to do it, was ridiculous. He was insanely jealous then—jealous of the power Dante had and the ability to shake off wounds like they were nothing, whereas Nero was bedridden with large gashes down his chest. Frowning angrily, he unclenched the fist he realized his Devil Bringer had made.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me for calling him?" Kyrie asked, her voice soft as she read the emotions on Nero's face. The male frown lessened, before he shook his head. He could never be mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you; just… myself." His pride was wounded, that was certain. He couldn't even defeat some stupid, giant ass centipede, and they had to call Dante to do it.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she spoke, making Nero's frown deepen. He didn't like when she called him that—it signaled a more intimate relationship he didn't want. But he brushed it off, shaking his head. She stood up, leaning over to him and placing a kiss on his temple, before walking towards the door, turning back for a moment. "I'm going to run to the store and get some more groceries, since Dante is here and there isn't much. I'll be back soon." And with that, she was gone.

Nero was happy to have a few moments to himself, to maybe mend his pride a little bit. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it had been half a day since he fought the damn bug demon. No doubt though, Dante had already gone and gotten rid of it, which meant it'd be a little bit before he redeemed himself with, well, himself. He sighed rather loudly, before pushing the covers back. A shower. He needed a shower. Standing up, his legs wobbled weakly beneath him, before some strength returned and he was able to stand and stretch. For mere scratches to the chest, he was kind of tense and stiff. After gathering fresh clothes, he headed out of the room, sensing that Dante was still there but downstairs, before Nero walked into the bathroom. He set the clothes down on the counter, before slowly unwrapping the bandages and removing the gauze. He was surprised—the wounds were worse than he imagined, but were still healing over. They weren't large now, but that amount of blood over his chest he could only imagine.

After the shower, Nero spent a few minutes attempting to wrap himself up, only to succeed in frustrating himself. He couldn't get the bandage around his torso tight enough to really do anything. Just as he was about to call it quits and just put the shirt on, there was a quick knock on the door.

"Kid? You okay in there?" Dante asked through the flimsy wood of the door. He heard the kid get into the shower a little over forty-five minutes ago, and much to Dante's own dismay, gotten concerned when Nero hadn't come out yet. He couldn't explain his possessive, jealous or concerned feelings at the moment, and had given up trying.

"Peachy…" Nero spoke.

"Need help? I'd be happy to give you a sponge bath," Dante replied coyly, a smirk coming to his face. Nero scoffed on the other side, a frown coming to his lips. He was bleeding lightly, and frankly, he didn't want to get blood on all his clothing. The only other option was to request Dante's assistance with the wrap, which would require the sacrifice of what little pride he had left. He chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating his choices, and forgetting Dante's comment.

"Kid…?" Dante called again. "You're kind of worrying me." Nero had yet to answer, and normally such a coy, teasing remark would have gotten him a scolding, and perhaps a punch, if he were in the teen's presence. But to receive silence was sort of… off putting. He waited, hearing a small scuffing inside before the door opened up.

For a moment, Dante just stared at the sight before him. Nero refused to look at him, but instead kept his crystal eyes on the carpet below his feet. He was half naked, a pair of boxers the only material covering him and, in the older hunter's opinion, hiding all the best parts. Of course, the soft skin of Nero's chest was exposed for Dante's eyes to look over, although the weeping, crimson cuts were slightly upsetting, a reminder to the older male why he was there. Nero mumbled something out, drawing Dante's attention away from how the younger's wet hair was matted against his pale face.

"What was that?" Dante mused, absentmindedly.

"I…erm…" He was trying to figure out how to word his sentence; he didn't want to use the word 'help' or 'need,' as his mangled pride didn't need any more abuse. He didn't want to make himself more useless than he was already feeling. The thoughts of how Dante had come all the way from where his office was located to Fortuna, because Nero wasn't adequate enough to protect his own home town. And now, he couldn't even wrap his own wounds. He sighed, deciding to hell with it. "I need some help with this wrap."

For a split second, Dante felt a smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth, before the action was halted. The sound of Nero's voice was… defeated. As if he was giving up some sort of battle. He still refused to look at Dante, his eyes in a downcast.

"Sure."

Nero was caught off guard as Dante just agreed without teasing or taunting him. It was rather uncharacteristic of him, actually. The older male put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the bathroom.

"Sit on the counter, won't you?" Dante suggested, finding the supplies that rested in some silly looking basket on the toilet seat. He pulled out some gauze and wrap, looking to Nero who had taken a seat on the countertop. Smiling deviously, the older male moved to a position between the younger's legs, making sure to keep an innocent look on his face as he shifted the gauze and wrapping in his hand. Nero's eyes widened lightly, a heavy blush coming to his cheek as he realized how close Dante's crotch was to his own. He unconsciously lifted a hand, scratching as his nose, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by the other man, but only caused him to smirk wider.

Dante got to work, wrapping the younger male up with the wrap after the gauze was put in the correct place. He made sure to let his fingers ghost against the soft skin of Nero's chest and his nipples as often as possible without seeming suspicious. At one point, as he reached around Nero to wrap the bandage around his body, Dante ground his crotch against Nero's gently, making the other let out a sharp gasp of breath before biting his bottom lip, a blush heavy on his cheeks. He lifted a hand again, attempting to block the blush from Dante's view, though it was too late.

"Something wrong, kid?" Dante asked innocently, his eyes locking with Nero's, despite Nero refusing to look back.

"Stop calling me kid, dammit," he growled, avoiding the question. Dante couldn't have that, oh no. He lifted his hand, putting it to the teen's forehead.

"You feel really warm. Perhaps you should lay down." Just as Dante was about to scoop Nero up Bridal-Style, a figure in the door caught his and Nero's attention. Instinctively, Dante ground his teeth together, seeing Kyrie walk into the room. Nero's cheeks heated up more from being caught in the position, a small shudder running up his spine as he attempted to push Dante away, only to find the man nearly refusing to move.

"Oh, Nero! You look so warm! You shouldn't have gotten up to shower!" the girl cooed, giving an almost scolding look to Dante, who ground his teeth together in attempts to keep from being extremely possessive. At the moment, he just wanted to claim Nero, and his demon-side couldn't agree more; it growled at the back of his mind to just shove the human girl aside and take Nero. The younger didn't need her anyway—she couldn't satisfy his demonic cravings. She didn't know how to take care of a part demon. She couldn't do the job.

Kyrie practically forced herself between Nero and Dante, making the older have to step back to avoid it from becoming weird (not that he particularly cared; but he didn't want Kyrie to kick him out whilst having a hissy fit. No doubt her and her stuck up religious friends frowned upon homosexuality. Then again, they were demons; they tended not to have a gender preference.

"Back to bed with you mister! And it looks like your bandages are too tight," Kyrie commented, frowning. Her hands moved to the bandages touching them. Dante frowned, glaring lightly. He also took notice that when Kyrie brushed over his sensitive spots, there wasn't much of a response from Nero. Of course, this certainly helped to inflate the male's ego.

Nero moved off the counter, brushing Kyrie's hands away. "They feel fine. Better, actually," he commented, making sure to avoid Dante's gaze. He headed out of the bathroom, and Kyrie began to follow after him, before pausing and turning to Dante, who had intended on coming along.

"The Order thanks you for your services," she started. "They'll be dropping payment off tonight, and you'll be free to go home." Dante, for some reason, didn't believe the polite tone she spoke in. He felt as though she were trying to get rid of him, no doubt freaked out by the way he started sucking the blood from Nero's neck. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"What about the demon?" he lied. He had already killed the demon.

"… Since Nero is awake, we won't be needing your assistance."

"In his condition, he'd just be cut down again. He may not make it out alive next time." Although he hadn't meant it, his words seemed to install some sort of fear in the young woman, her eyes widening slightly as she gasp. Dante was tempted to smirk in victory, but kept himself under control.

"Oh dear," she mumbled, covering her mouth. "Perhaps… Perhaps you should stay a little longer…"

"Have an extra room?"

"You can stay on the couch."

Nero woke the next morning to a delicate hand rubbing his cheek, his eyes peeking open to reveal Kyrie. She smiled brightly, and he gave a soft smile back to her. He was feeling a lot better, the wounds in his chest most likely completely closed up. He moved to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder made him pause.

"Don't push yourself, Nero. Dante will take care of things now," she spoke, before kissing his temple. He frowned to himself, the feeling of inadequacy returning once again. She didn't even want him to get up from bed, that's how useless he was. Dante was there. Dante would take care of it. Dante this, Dante that. The man seemed to be revered by the Order, as shortly after the Savior incident that was all they could talk about. Then of course, there was Nero. Not nearly as spectacular as the great Dante Sparda, but hell, he'd work. The younger male turned his head away from Kyrie, his wounded pride shriveling up.

Kyrie frowned, before leaving the room. Nero flinched when the door shut abruptly, and he listened to her footsteps go downstairs, before he began to wonder where Dante had made off to. Probably to save the day, he thought bitterly.

In fact, Dante was right downstairs, stretched out lazily on the rather uncomfortable, lumpy couch. He hadn't slept very well, mostly because every time he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were plagued with the luscious thought of Nero, naked and writhing beneath him, moaning out his name. His demon side was quite creative with the positions Dante could get Nero in. However, he continuously forced himself awake before things got too hot and heavy. He didn't want to be caught jacking off and then have Kyrie order him to be castrated in the name of God or something. He shuddered at the thought.

Said woman descended the stairs, and if Dante had any manners, he may have sat up. But he didn't want to, instead choosing to remain in his current position. She glanced at him and frowned.

"What about the demon?" she asked.

"It's not out in the early morning. Demons sleep too, ya know." She didn't comment, instead standing a few feet away, watching Dante. He cocked an eyebrow, looking over to her lazily.

"I have to run to the church. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Sure."

"… Don't try anything funny with Nero," she scolded, a soft glare in her eyes which Dante didn't find intimidating in the least.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know what you're up to, Dante Sparda. He's innocent, don't you dare think of tainting him with your demon heritage! He was raised among the Order, he knows right and wrong." Dante had to resist the strong, over powering urge to laugh at her statement. It made Dante sound like a predator with impure intentions.

Come to think of it… that's exactly what he was.

"I mean it."

"I have no intentions of doing anything. I still have no idea what you're talking about…" She huffed before heading towards the door, leaving Dante alone in the living room. He smirked, letting his eyes closed again.

A thought occurred to him. He and Nero were home alone. Kyrie wouldn't be home for a couple hours. His demon-side nearly purred in realization. _Go. Go up the stairs. Take him. Make him yours,_ the jealous creature growled. Dante was tempted. The teen's wounds were no doubt completely healed by this point—he'd probably already discarded the bandages. Up the stairs before he realized it, Dante approached the closed door, knocking on it before pushing it open.

Nero glanced over at him, cocking an eyebrow. Having an idea, Dante took a seat in the chair next to the bed, tucking his hands behind his head and propping his bare feet up on the mattress edge, a smirk on his face. His demon-side growled in protest, demanding he pounce on the other and take him fast and rough. Dante shushed the more violent side, thinking about Nero. If the younger was deeply involved with Kyrie, the elder wouldn't want to seduce him into something he'd throw a fit about later. His demon-side purred softly, waiting for a split second before continuing to growl.

"Mornin', kid."

"… What do you want?"

"Ah, I'm hurt," Dante cooed, wearing a mock pout and putting a hand over his heart. "I just wanted to know how you were feeling, and you have to be so cold."

"… I'm fine. All healed up."

"Good to hear. I'm sure you're tired of your girlfriend babying you." There was a heavy sigh from the younger male, before he looked away towards the single, small window. Dante smirked slightly, sensing something may be wrong with the relationship, which caused his demon-side to purr with delight; he could fuck the kid with an easy conscience now.

Not that a guilty one would have stopped him before.

"…Something up with your relationship, kid?"

"Stop calling me a fucking kid!" Nero demanded, avoiding the question.

"Okay, _Nero_," he spoke, implying the question still stood.

"…" Nero was silent a moment, thinking about it. Why was Dante concerned? Perhaps the other was just bored or something, and prying into the younger's love life was a source of entertainment. Nero scoffed at the idea. However, it was a chance to get some advice from someone who was not only older, but had experience with women as well. Although… it seemed to be a very, very bad idea. The other would probably just make fun of him, and he wasn't sure his pride could take anymore.

"It's none of your damn business, old man. You don't even need to be here anymore. My wounds are all healed." Dante swore he heard a little bitterness to Nero's voice.

"…I missed you?" he tried, shrugging.

"No you don't. You're just here to steal the spotlight." Definitely some hostility there. Dante could almost see the kid's bruised ego, as if it were pinned to his shirt. He knew what was up now—Nero was irritated he had come and stolen his thunder.

"Hey. If I didn't show up, you'd be dead. Kyrie didn't know what the hell to do with you."

"She was trying! And I was only out for a day. It was no big deal!" That made Dante stop and stare. He blinked, thinking about what the younger just said, before opening his mouth to speak again.

"…Kid, you weren't out for just a day. You were out for a couple days."

Nero just stared for a long minute. "No I wasn't. What's today's date?"

"The 28th."

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah. You were poisoned. If Kyrie hadn't called me when she did, you'd still be unconscious, and probably dead within a few more days."

Nero was silent now, processing this information. He hadn't known about this, as apparently Kyrie thought it was irrelevant to tell him how long he was unconscious. He stared at his Devil Bringer, the light in it strong and calm. To think… it had been dull and almost out not too long ago. He frowned.

"I don't love Kyrie the way I thought I did," he said suddenly, catching Dante off guard. He wasn't sure what made him open up, but at this point, he couldn't care less. He kind of wanted the other man to leave him alone to his own thoughts, and he was certain that when he gave up the information Dante sought, the other would get bored and leave. "I… I can't see her more than a sister."

Dante hummed softly, watching Nero's facial features. He was rather displeased with what he saw, and had the itch to change the way the other was feeling.

"I see…" Nero's confession also meant that he was on the market… kind of. 'Kind of' worked for him. Smirking slightly, he dropped his feet to the floor, causing the younger to look at him. "I have a solution." He leaned forward on the bed, pressing his lips to Nero's lips, his hand slipping behind the other's head, but not holding the teen in the kiss, knowing he'd freak out.

Which he did. Nero shoved Dante back immediately, though the older demon merely moved from the boy's lips to his neck. "H-How is this a solution! S-stop!" Nero demanded, pressing his hands to Dante's chest.

The male stopped kissing at Nero's lips, pulling back to look the other in the eyes. "I'm getting there. Come back with me." The proposal caught the younger male off guard. Go with Dante, and leave Fortuna behind? The idea was ludicrous, but at the same time, a small part of him wanted to agree, to leave the religious town with the other hunter. However, Dante kissing him so suddenly connected with that idea, he wasn't sure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, realizing how close Dante's body was to his own, and how the other's hand was still threaded into his hair, holding him. He could taste Dante on his lips, unconsciously licking over them briefly. He wouldn't say it was terrible; far from it, actually.

"Helping you test the waters." He pressed his lips to the others again, and for a moment, Nero almost melted into his embrace. However, the stubborn teen pulled away again, this time punching Dante across the face, and making the other almost collapse off the bedside.

"I don't need to test the waters, moron! And definitely not with you!" Nero's demon-side begged to differ. He and Kyrie had never progressed beyond the kissing stage, and the kisses were mere pecks, nothing too serious. To say the least, he was a little deprived in the intimacy department, and his demon-side was not okay with that. However, that didn't mean he'd shack up with the first person who tried to kiss him. And he definitely wasn't going to have sex with Dante.

Dante was merely entertained. "C'mon kid, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I first met you," he purred out, reattaching himself to the younger. He let one of his hands shove the covers back, revealing the half-naked hunter. Placing his hands on Nero's hips, he shifted their position rather easily; he was now seated overtop the younger, straddling his legs while his hands took Nero's wrists and pinned them above his head. He wouldn't force the teen—he was just asserting who would be the dominate one when he gave in.

Nero was caught off guard by the information provided; he had thought about Dante here and there, some things reminding him of the red clad man. Hell, he'd even had a couple lewd dreams about the other. But…

"Come back with me," he repeated, having an idea. He could see the indecision in Nero's eyes, and he wasn't going to force him into anything. He'd merely… entice the younger. "I wanna do something. Don't worry. My clothes are staying on."

Nero swallowed, not exactly saying no, the words caught in his throat suddenly as Dante removed his hands from Nero's wrists. Dante shifted down, but made sure to grind his own semi-hard erection against the younger's crotch, a smirk coming to his face as the other bit down on his bottom lip and a heavy blush came to his cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other's again, pleased to find that Nero was willing to experiment. He kissed Dante back, hesitant at first. In the mild distraction, Dante slid the younger's boxers down easily, exposing the cock to the cold atmosphere. Nero let out a small gasp, breaking his lips away. Dante began kissing and sucking on Nero's neck, his hand wrapping around the flaccid member, Nero biting down harder on his lip to avoid letting out any lewd noise. Dante pouted slightly, before brushing it away and beginning to stroke Nero slowly, causing the younger body beneath him to tense up and Nero's arms to encircle the elder's shoulders, one hand threading into Dante's hair as the male began to pump faster.

It didn't take long for Nero's cock to be completely hard, precum weeping out the slit. Dante smirked, letting go of Nero and getting out of the other's grasp. He moved lower down, resting down between the other's legs. He gripped the base of the other's cock, before leaning down and letting his tongue roll over the head, licking up the precum and making Nero shiver with delight but keep his mouth sealed shut. He was incredibly warm, unable to come to a coherent thought as Dante began to run his tongue along the other's length.

Unhappy with the silence from Nero, Dante took the cock in his mouth, the warm cavern immediately making Nero moan out and his face flush red. Dante began to suck him off, letting his tongue work Nero's cock with skill the younger didn't even think existed. As Dante began to move his head up and down, Nero couldn't hold himself up on his elbows any longer, collapsing to the bed as another moan escaped uncensored from his lips, his Devil Bringer threading into Dante's hair as his human hand fisted into the sheets.

"Fuck!" Nero exclaimed, feeling his climax building in his naval, his body squirming as his eyelids dropped with lust. Dante continued sucking and licking, fully intending to satisfy the other. A tight, coiling feeling was making Nero insane, his Devil Bringer clutching the other's hair tightly, though Dante didn't seeming to mind, continuing to move his mouth over the cock expertly, working the other up.

With a loud, throaty moan, Nero came hard in the other's mouth, Dante swallowing it without pause. He licked Nero clean, before pulling the other's boxers back up. He leaned up to Nero's lips, claiming them with his own roughly, feeling Nero kiss back. The younger could taste himself as Dante's tongue invaded his mouth, feeling around and playing with his own tongue.

Pulling away because of the lack of breathe, Dante panted lightly, moving his lips near Nero's ear.

"Come back with me," he purred, running his tongue over the shell of Nero's ear, making the other shiver. "Think about it." He pulled away, stepping off the bed. Immediately, Nero felt the loss of heat, restraining the whimper that wanted to come back. He caught the strained buldge in the other man's tight pants, but before he could form any coherent thought in his mind, Dante was gone, shutting the door behind him. He heard the door of the other room open up, and he knew where the other had gone. The shower, to get rid of his erection. Nero… Nero wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He lay there for a long minute, the memory of what just happened replaying over and over. Dante had just given him the best blowjob of his life (the only one, but he was pretty sure that was as good as it got). And, he had just cheated on Kyrie. For some reason, he… he wasn't upset. He just accepted it. It felt pretty damn good, and he wouldn't take it back. But… he knew things couldn't go back to being the way they were. Even if he loved Kyrie, he wouldn't be able to look at her without being able to remember that he cheated on her. And, too, he didn't love her, which was supported by how willing he had been to let Dante suck him off. Now he had the option of going back with the man, or staying here. There were a number of reasons why he could leave; more jobs, amazing blowjobs, away from the doomed relationship with Kyrie, did he mention amazing blowjobs?

The thought came to his mind; why did Dante do that? To convince him to come? Or were there some feelings behind it? The teen was confused now. How did _he_ feel towards _Dante_?

Nero stood up from the bed, his weight causing him to wobble slightly before he steadied himself. He dressed, before heading downstairs, hearing the shower running, and if he listened closely enough, the other panting and light moans. He shook his head, going down stairs more quickly. No need to get hard again from listening to Dante jack off in the shower.

He raided the fridge, realizing how hungry he was, locating something quick to make. He had just finished preparing a sandwich and had sat down when he heard Dante coming down the stairs. The other had just put his leather pants back on, and hadn't bothered with his shirt or even to completely dry his chest, the water running down it in thin streaks. Almost choking on his food, Nero looked away quickly as Dante stepped into the kitchen.

"So…?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and taking a seat across from Nero.

"…I…I'll go," he said. A sharp grin grew across Dante's face, pleased to hear that. When he got home, he could fuck the teen right over the desk and not have to worry about the religious people castrating him if he were to be caught.

"Great! We can leave in the morning."

"I… I have some things to… end. Could you…?" He could finish the sentence. He wanted to be alone with Kyrie when he broke up with her, and hoped the other would understand that. Dante watched him for a long minute, before nodding.

"Sure kid. I'll go get a hotel. Call me when you're ready to go." He grabbed a note-pad off the table, writing a number down on it. "Hell, I'll even go now. If you haven't called by morning, I'm coming to repo your ass." Nero glared at the other.

"I'm not a piece of property."

_But you'll be mine soon enough_, Dante thought in a sing-song tone. He smirked, deciding not to rebut the comment, instead settling for gathering his things and leaving. He found enough money in the glove box to get a room at the local hotel, and headed out, reminding Nero to call when he was read to go.

Dante couldn't be more thrilled. He had come to Fortuna to exterminate a demon, and he was taking the perfect reward home. As he got up to his hotel room, too many thoughts were running through his head. He'd get home, unplug the phone, lock the doors, and fuck Nero so hard he couldn't walk the next day. Where should he take him? The bed upstairs? Or just bend him over the desk as soon as they got in? Should he be slow, since it'd be Nero's first time, or should he take him fast and rough? So many options his demon was purring, enticing images floating through Dante's mind.

It had to be closer to one o'clock in the morning when Dante was suddenly woken by knocking on the door. Grumbling, he rolled over and covered his silver head with a pillow, only to have someone knock again. Blinking his eyes open he stood, stumbling out of bed and blindly over to the door, pulling it open to reveal a soaked to the bone Nero. The kid looked like a kicked puppy, his silver hair plastered to his sad face while his clothing stuck to him like a second skin, shivers rippling through his body. Dante didn't even know it was raining outside. He grabbed Nero by the sleeve, pulling the younger inside.

"What the hell kid? Why didn't you call?" Dante demanded, flipping the light on as he moved to the bathroom to get towels. Nero didn't move, standing a foot inside the door, looking at the ground.

"I…I didn't get the chance," he said softly, and had Dante not been listening close enough, he would have missed it. A deep frown came to his lips as he came back with several fluffy towels, tossing them on the bed. He helped Nero to strip down to the complete nude, throwing the soggy articles of clothing to the floor and handing the younger a towel. Had this been any other situation, Dante would have been all over the kid. But he looked… he looked like hell. Nero wrapped the towel around his waist, shivers still wracking through him.

"C'mon," Dante purred, pulling the other to the bed. He watched as Nero moved numbly, as though he weren't in his own mind. It was unsettling. The younger climbed into bed and Dante, regardless of whether he wanted him to or not, climbed in after, pulling the pale body against his own as he covered them up and pulled the blanket over them. Nero's skin was icy, and made him flinch involuntarily. The shivers turned to violent shudders, and it didn't take Dante long to realize that Nero was not only freezing, but crying as well. He held the other tighter against him, Nero facing away as his back was against the elder's chest. Dante just held him, remaining silent. Whatever happened with Kyrie was bad, if he was actually crying. The older hunter could only imagine what the girl said to Nero, what she did. Obviously she kicked him out. Dante felt his anger boil, half a mind to go knocking on her door to deliver what she deserved for hurting Nero like this.

It was a while later, but the violent shuddering had calmed into light shivers, and Nero's breathing had evened out, indicating he was asleep. Dante sighed, pulling him closer still, and placing a soft kiss on Nero's shoulder. It wasn't long until he too was asleep.

"Dante! Get off, dammit!" Sleepy eyes blinked open, looking around for the source of the voice. Dante then realized that the voice was under him; he was half laying on top of Nero, the half-demon's Devil Bringer trapped under the elder's body. Nero glared at him, highly annoyed, which made Dante smirk. He rolled off none the less, lying beside Nero, who sat up and rubbed the Devil Bringer, casting another glare at Dante.

The older male remembered suddenly what had happened the night before, and was happy to see that Nero was feeling better, the other's glaring evidence of such. Nero stood up, stretching, and Dante was getting the impression that whatever happened the day before wasn't a topic that Nero wanted to discuss. So, he didn't say anything about it, and instead opted to get up himself.

Oh. Where had his boxers gone?

He stood up, realizing that somehow, over the course of the night, he shed the article of clothing. He pursed his lips together, before Nero shouted.

"What the hell are you doing! Put some clothes on, old man!" the younger exclaimed, covering his face as his cheeks became bright red.

"Does my nakedness make you uncomfortable?" Dante asked nonchalantly, inching closer to the other silently.

"Erm, just put some damn clothes on!" Dante suddenly trapped Nero against the wall, his body incredibly close to the other's, the only thing separating them being the towel Nero had somehow managed to keep on through the night. The blush on Nero's face increased tenfold, spreading to his ears and neck. Obviously, Dante was dealing with a flustered virgin. He lifted the other's chin, pressing his lips to Nero's, who after a moment's hesitation, responded back.

Dante broke the kiss first, letting the younger pant for air slightly. "I'll make you forget her," he whispered softly, before his lips attacked Nero's neck, sucking and kissing while nipping with his teeth gently. His hands trailed from their positions on the wall to the younger hunter's hips, removing the towel and leaving both men naked. Nero let out an embarrassing mewl like noise when the older nipped a particular spot on his collar bone, causing his eyes to widen and the blush to dark a few shades, while Dante couldn't resist the chuckle that came out.

"What was that?" he questioned between kissing and sucking. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find that noise incredibly cute, Nero on the other hand, nearly choked in embarrassment as his arms snaked around Dante's shoulders.

"Shut up!" he hissed as Dante groped his ass. The elder pushed his hips against Nero's, rubbing their exposed cocks against one another, blood stirring the members to life. Nero bit his bottom lip, before their positions shifted, and Dante was dragging him over to the bed, pushing him so he landed on the mattress on his back, the elder straddling him almost immediately, his lips attaching to Nero's lips in a rough kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Dante came out on top, exploring Nero's lips as he gripped the younger's cock, stroking it lazily. He shivered, his back arching slightly from the contact with his cock.

Dante continued stroking it, moving his mouth down Nero's jaw to his neck, kissing and leaving a few more marks as he continued moving down, running his tone over the other's chest before coming to a nipple. The elder hunter ran his tongue over it, before lightly nipping at it and causing Nero to arch more, a whimper breaking through his lips. Dante continued to stroke the other, picking up his pace but not adopting a set rhythm.

As he continued to molest the nipple with his tongue and stroke the younger, he lifted his other hand to Nero's lips, commanding him to suck them as he switched his mouth back to the younger's neck. Nero obeyed, taking them in his mouth and sucking on them, running his tongue over every digit.

Deeming them coated in enough saliva after a moment or two, Dante pulled them back out, before moving the hand to Nero's ass. He ran his index finger over the entrance, teasing Nero, before pushing it in to the knuckle. The younger gasped, arching more as the uncomfortable intrusion penetrated him in a place no one had ever touched before. He panted, feeling uncomfortable but no pain. Dante moved his lips to Nero's, kissing them sloppily as he began moving the single finger in and out. He slipped a second finger in too, making Nero pants become heavier as a new, slight twinge of pain came along. It was forgotten as Dante started sliding the fingers in and out, stretching the younger male.

"I won't lie," Dante spoke, his voice husky and causing chills to run down Nero's spine. He removed his fingers and pulled his hand away from Nero's cock, sitting up. "This will hurt a little. I don't have anything to ease the way…"

"I don't care," Nero panted, his lusty eyes looking to Dante's. "Just… just fuck me." Dante let out a low chuckle, watching as the younger spread his legs a little bit. Seating himself between the open legs, he took hold of Nero's hips, positioning himself at the other's entrance. This would be more painful for the younger hunter than he wanted it to be, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He hadn't planned to fuck the teen through the bed, or else he would have gone out and grabbed something.

Too late now, Dante began pushing the head of his cock into Nero's virgin entrance, the tight heat almost sucking him in. He felt the overpowering urge to just slam inside, but resisted, knowing there'd be too much damage and too much pain for Nero. He ground his teeth together, moving inside at an incredibly slow pace, watching the other's face. Nero had screwed his eyes shut in pain, the large intrusion feeling as though it was going to tear him in two. His hands balled into the sheets, his body tense as it fought against Dante's cock.

The older stopped suddenly, not even half way in. "Relax, Nero, you need to relax," he said through clenched teeth. He was having an internal battle with himself. His demon demanded he just slam into Nero and fuck him through the mattress, and worry about the consequences later. His more rational side told him to take it slow. He didn't want Nero's first time to be brutal and unwanted. Nero panted, doing as Dante said and trying to relax, but found it hard to do so.

"Just keep going," he breathed out, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. Not having to be told twice, Dante continued pushing in, this time not moving as slow but not too quickly he'd tear Nero open, either. Finally, more than half way inside, Dante couldn't handle it anymore, his demon-side controlling his actions and making him brutally slam the last bit of length into Nero's ass. The younger let out a strangled scream, his nails digging into the elder's back as he was momentarily blinded by pain.

"Fuck," Dante panted, his grasp on Nero's hips tightening to the point it was bruising the pale skin. He felt a thin streak of liquid against his cock, and Nero felt it running down his thighs as he began panting, small shudders running through his body. They didn't need to look to know what it was; the copper smell of blood assaulted their senses.

"I'm sorry," Dante breathed, kissing Nero's neck while the other tried to regain his ability to think. Pain had taken over most of his senses, while an uncomfortable feeling occupied it. He swallowed, his nails still digging into Dante's back, a thin line of blood running from the marks. He unscrewed his eyes, looking to the elder who leaned up slightly to check on Nero.

"I-I…I'm f-fine," he stuttered, the pain dulling. "Just… j-just move." Dante kissed Nero's lips, his tongue easily beating the other's for dominance again. He held the other's hips, before pulling out slightly, and thrusting back in. He repeated, keeping a slow, steady rhythm, prepared to stop at Nero's beckoning. However, the small blood spill seemed to lubricate the younger's entrance, and Dante's pace began to pick up.

"Fuck!" Nero ground out, moaning loudly as Dante slammed into his prostate, making him see stars. Smirking, Dante aimed for that spot now, his thrusts picking up speed. Nero began thrusting his hips to meet the other.

"F-faster," Nero begged, pride out the door. Dante was happy to oblige, his thrusting picking up speed as Nero moaned and writhed beneath him, his legs wrapping around the elder's waists so Dante could penetrate him deep than he had before.

"Oh, fuck you're so damn tight," Dante growled, reaching between them and beginning to stroke Nero's straining erection. Nero moaned out, throwing his head back against the mattress. His climax was beginning to coil in his naval as he ordered Dante to fuck him harder and faster.

"Ah, Dante! I-I'm… I'm gonna…" He couldn't finish his sentence, but Dante seemed to get the point. He pushed himself to fuck Nero harder, the tight walls clenching around his cock and making him insane.

"DANTE!" Nero came hard, white liquid dosing their chests as Dante milked him for everything he had, his hand still pumping the cock. As Nero came, his walls clamped around his cock, and Dante came, sinking his teeth into the skin of Nero's neck as he filled the teen, his thrusts erratic as he rode out his own climax.

Collapsing with a pant, Dante pulled his softening cock, pulling the younger body closer to his own as they shared a lazy kiss. Nero cuddled against the elder weakly, his body spent and ready for rest.

The older was right however; he had completely forgotten about Kyrie, his mind wrapped now around nothing but the older man.

"Ready to go home?" Dante asked quietly, his eyes finding Nero's.

Home. It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

Well there you are! I hope you all liked it ;D I was a little iffy on this chapter though, so reviews would be amazing c:


	4. Chocolate Syrup

So... Here's another one-shot! Yay!  
Thank you to all those who reviewed my other chapters, you have no idea how much it  
made my day. I hope you continue to review too! c:

Warnings: Man smex. And Chocolate Syrup. That needs it's own label.

* * *

**23. Chocolate Syrup**

A long, tiresome, three day job that didn't pay enough. The demon was a pain in the ass to find, some sort of chameleon that merely liked to hide and steal people's things. It was easy to kill, once you got past all the minor demons who thought it was their mother. The demon was like a balloon with limbs, having the uncanny ability to blend into its environment and preform surprise attacks, if it had been able to attack and cause harm, that is. On more than one occasion Nero found himself being pelted with the valuables the demon had stolen—anything from purses to picture frames to stereos and at one point, a live cat.

Yes, the demon threw a living cat at the half-demon. He had the claw marks on his face to prove it.

Of course, after the balloon-like demon had run out of space to flee, and out of things to chuck, Nero moved in for the kill, highly annoyed and ready to go home. The job wasn't really that difficult in the sense the young hunter could have died, but merely in the sense that he couldn't catch the demon in the first place. It eluded him on a number of occasions. Afterwards, he returned to the client, collected his money, and silently grumbled as he returned to his motorcycle. He had earned enough money for the travel expenses, and maybe some frozen waffles.

The drive home was long, and to make matters worse, it started to rain. Correction: it started to _downpour_. Within a minute, Nero was drenched to the core, and shaking from the cold weather. The night couldn't get any worse.

Making a pit stop at the local store, Nero climbed off his bike, the water in his boots squishing in protest, before heading inside, ignoring the looks he got from the cashier and the one or two customers who were inside. He was quite sure the claw marks on his face hadn't healed yet, and he was covered in spatters of demon blood. He probably looked insane right now, but couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to get some damn waffles, and go home. Before he made it to the freezer aisle, however, something caught his eyes. Innocently sitting on a shelf was a slender, dark chocolate bottle, and immediately Nero's eyes lit up. He checked the price on it, before looking at the small amount of cash he had. Just enough. Snatching the bottle up, he stalked back up to the counters, his boots squishing and squeaking with every step.

"Take it!" the woman at the register exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, fear covering her face.

"…Huh?" was Nero's ever intelligent answer.

"Please! Just take it! Don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" The woman looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"I have money—"

"Here, take it all!" She pulled the cash drawer open, and quickly threw all the money in the bag, before throwing it at Nero. The young hunter was still very confused, until it finally dawned on him. She thought he was robbing her.

"Look, lady, I'm not—"

"Take whatever you want! Just not my life, please!" she cried hysterically. She broke down into sobs, and something about crying women just made Nero want to flee. So, he turned, money in one hand, chocolate syrup in the other, and left the store.

Standing at his bike, Nero realized he had just robbed a store of its chocolate syrup and the money from one of its cash registers. Shaking his head, he numbly got on his bike, tucking his purchases away, before heading home, the rain soaking him to his very core once again. He managed to save 2.50, and make a little extra cash as well. Plus, he had plans for that chocolate syrup. Never mind how he got it.

Pulling alongside Devil May Cry, the young half-breed threw the tarp over his bike, despite it seeming pointless. Functioning on autopilot, he walked inside, ignoring Dante who was seated at his desk, feet propped up on the surface, magazine over his face as an indicator he was sleeping. Nero set the bag of cash on the counter, and the chocolate syrup next to it, before going upstairs. He was in desperate need of some warm water, as he was quite sure his brain was frozen along with the rest of his body because of the icy rain.

Trudging upstairs, Nero slipped his wet boots off, before removing his jacket and the rest of his clothes shortly after. As the cheap water warms up, he glances at the mirror, noting the scratches from the cat are gone, and so is every other mark he received from the object-chucking demon.

Showering until the water ran cold, Nero finally stepped out, taking a long sigh. He hadn't bothered to get clothes from his room, and wrapped a towel around his waist instead, opening the door and heading down the wall, unaware that Dante had woken up and was investigating the contents that he had brought home.

While the younger hunter was upstairs in the shower, the phone downstairs began to ring, waking the elder from his small nap. He grumbled, knocking the magazine from his face before smacking his hand down on the table, causing the phone to jump from its holder and into his hand.

"Hello?" he grumbled, not caring who it was or if it was a potential client. It was nearly midnight. As he glanced around the shop sluggishly, he noted the small stream of water that seemed to form in the middle of the floor, and as he opened his ears a little, could hear the water running in the upstairs shower. So Nero was home? Finally! The older male had been missing the younger, craving for the male to get home so he could fuck his mate's brains out. His demon-side had even been purring for the younger's return. Dirty thoughts entered his mind as he began plotting his trip upstairs. However, he remembered he was on the phone, and he blinked, refocusing.

"Could you repeat that?" he requested. The voice on the other end—a frantic woman—began repeating the tale of how a deranged demon entered her store, stealing money and a bottle of chocolate syrup. For the longest time, Dante didn't seem to understand the problem. Who, or rather, what demon in their right mind, would rob a store for chocolate syrup. A small thought entered his mind and he craned his neck around, seeing a bag and a bottle sitting on the counter, before a grin came to his lips.

"Don't worry, we'll get him," Dante almost purred, new ideas coming to mind. He hung up with the woman, barely paying much thought to the fact that Nero had just robbed a place. That wasn't an important detail right now. Instead, he stood up from his desk and walked around to the kitchen. He dug through the bag, counting the cash and discovering Nero hadn't even stolen much. There was a little over a hundred dollars. However, the real cache was the syrup, which caused several dirty thoughts to run through Dante's mind. Hearing the shower turn off, and, after a few minutes, Nero's bedroom door shut, the older hunter formulated a naughty little plan, but made the ultimate decision to let the teen sleep a little bit.

A little bit, being key word.

The next morning, Dante made sure he was the first one awake. He gathered the syrup, some whipped cream, and a jar of cherries, before heading upstairs. He listened closely, hearing that Nero was still out cold. Smirking, he opened the younger male's bedroom door, peaking inside. The room wasn't that large, the only real furniture it had was the bed and the dresser. And Dante was pleasantly surprised to see that on the bed was a naked Nero, and on the dresser was a discarded towel. The elder man grinned, taking in the sight of the beautiful, pale body of his mate, blood rushing to his groin, before retreating from the room. He had plans, and they required preparation.

He headed back to his own room, moving the blankets off the bed before setting the three items he brought with him on the bedside table. He retrieved a few other odd things, before setting them down as well. Shedding his clothes rather quickly, he flopped down on the mattress. He began to stroke his lively cock, edging it to life and eventually bringing it to a complete erection (which didn't require long, given his current state of mind and fantasies about Nero). Next, Dante equipped the chocolate syrup, peeling the seal off it before tossing it on the already messy bedroom floor. He poured the dense liquid over his cock, covering the member in the sweet substance. He set that aside, and grabbed the canned whipped cream. Being very careful and precise, he smothered the head of his cock with it, making sure the cream stayed up, creating a chocolate-y, creamed breakfast for Nero. As the last touch, he put a cherry on top, extremely pleased with himself.

Now, for the hard part. He had assembled a few odd things prior, specifically for the task of summoning the younger half-breed. Dante threw several things off the wall with enough force to make a loud, obnoxious noise, but at the same time being careful not to mess up his perfect cock-decoration. It took a few tries, but eventually he heard movement in the other room. To make his point, he threw one more thing at the wall, before laying back and tucking his arms under his head.

A few moments later, the door swung up. "What?" Nero cut himself off after, his crystal eyes widening upon seeing what Dante had prepared for him.

"Mornin', sunshine," the elder male greeted, unable to fight the grin that had taken hold of him. Nero stood still, hand on the doorknob as his eyes hungrily looked over the other's cock. Dante noticed the other had put a pair of boxers on, and that there was a slight bulge in them. Nero licked his lips, stepping in the room and shutting the door. Dante didn't even have to invite the younger—he moved towards the bed, crawling onto its surface, laying between the elder's legs.

He leaned down, running his tongue up the understand of Dante's cock, making the man shudder in delight while his breath hitched. Nero smirked slightly, pleased with the reaction as the sweet, chocolate-y taste assaulted his taste buds. He licked the cream from the head of the elder hunter's member, deliberately dragging his tongue over the slit, making Dante screw his eyes shut.

Nero continued, licking the member clean of the chocolate syrup and whipped cream, while simultaneously working Dante to his climax. The elder male threaded his hands into Nero's hair, bucking his hips up into the younger's mouth before Nero restrained him with the Devil Bringer.

"Fuck," Dante breathed out, Nero taking most of the large cock in his mouth, letting his tongue work magic as it swirled around, and his teeth nicked lightly. The elder always was a sadist and masochist. It wasn't long until Dante was coming inside the other's mouth, groaning out Nero's name while the younger eagerly swallowed the fluid, it mixing with the taste of chocolate and cream, creating a concoction that wasn't unpleasant.

Dante pulled Nero forward, his lips pressing against the other's in a hot kiss, tasting himself and the sweet chocolate on the other's lips and tongue.

Not to be egotistical, but it tasted pretty damn good.

It didn't take long for Dante to become hard again, especially after a few encouraging grinds from his mate. He easily flipped them over, so he was on top, and began kissing the other, fighting his tongue for dominance. As Dante claimed victory, he shed Nero's boxers, leaving the other naked under him. He reached over to the night stand, grabbing the syrup, before squeezing some out and down Nero's neck and chest, covering the male in the dense liquid. Breaking the kiss, Dante moved south, running his tongue through the chocolate and over the younger's neck and down his chest. His hands went to Nero's hips, holding him steady as Nero's human hand threaded into Dante's hair, the Devil Bringer clawing into the bed sheet.

The older hunter lapped up the syrup, working his way to Nero's nipple, which he licked lovingly before taking the small nub between his teeth, toying with it and making the younger squirm. He continued the slow torture, repeating it to the other nipple as he slipped a hand up to the other's lips, demanding he suck on the digits, unless he wanted an ass full of chocolate. The younger complied, cleaning the fingers of the syrup while slathering them up. Dante pulled them away, continuing his assault on Nero's chest and making a mess, before slipping his fingers between the cleft of his ass, and pushing two fingers inside Nero, making him arch and let out a breathy whimper.

Dante began to push them in and out while scissoring the two digits, to stretch Nero and prepare him for what would come next. Deciding the younger, who was panting heavily now and looking at Dante through lust-heavy eyes, was ready, he pulled his lips away from the other's chest, and connected them to Nero's own. He posed himself at the other's entrance, spreading Nero's legs a bit more, before shifting his mouth's attention to Nero's sticky neck, where he bit sharply, earning a gasp. As he kissed and sucked on the soft skin, he slowly pushed his cock inside the younger male, holding his hips steady. Nero clung tightly to the older man, the uncomfortable intrusion continuing forward and making his breathing become labored and short.

Buried to the hilt, Dante had to wait a minute, fighting himself to keep just start fucking Nero senseless. He didn't want to hurt his mate. Instead, he planted loving kisses along the younger's jaw line, neck, and lips. Nero panted, before finally becoming used to the other being inside him, and adjusting his hips in signal that he was ready for the other to move. Growling softly, Dante pulled out, before sliding back in slowly, creating a torturously slow rhythm that would quickly drive Nero mad. The other bit his bottom lip, pride making him withhold his wanton moans, until finally he couldn't handle it.

"F-Fuck me… dammit!" he cursed the other, the talons of his Devil Bringer digging into Dante's back as he gave a light tug on the older male's hair with his human hand. Dante let out a light chuckle, not giving Nero the chance to say anything else on the subject before he pulled out quickly and slammed back in right away, causing the younger male to throw his head back with a loud moan. Dante didn't give the other time to recover, and pulled out before thrusting back in abruptly, adopting a fast, rough pace as their sticky bodies rubbed together.

Dante's lips and teeth attacked Nero's neck, leaving small bruises along it while Nero's Devil Bringer dug into the elder man's back, tearing the skin before it healed right back up. Dante's thrusts were rough, slamming into Nero and pounding his mate into the mattress, ripping moans from his throat. Nero could feel the heat building in his naval as he wrapped his legs around Dante, bringing the older man closer to him.

Just as Nero parted his lips to tell the other that he was getting close, Dante aimed his thrusts differently, slamming head-on into the younger male's prostate, making Nero arch himself into the other, and scream Dante's name. The older male began slamming into the spot over and over, and before he knew it, Nero came hard, screaming out the elder man's name while white fluid splashed between their bodies.

The sight below him and Nero's throaty moans were enough to set him off, however, it was the tight embrace of the younger's ass clenching around his cock when he came that drove Dante over the edge, the older male coming inside Nero, riding out the last of his orgasm.

A moment or two later, Dante slowly pulled out of his younger mate, before collapsing beside him, kissing lazily with the other half-breed. He pulled the sticky, chocolate-coated body closer to his own, nuzzling the silver hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Waterbeds

Here's another one c: I probably won't be updating again for a few days, so that's why I decided  
to post this one so soon. Ah well.

Warnings: Erm... referances? There's not really anything to warn about, haha.

* * *

**Waterbeds**

"You… broke your bed…?"

"Yep."

"…Where's Nero? Is he broken too?"

Dante snorted a laugh. "No. Well… No. I wouldn't say 'broken.' More like… exhausted and immobile." Lady frowned, cringing slightly. The hunter just informed her that he and Nero would be going bed shopping later that day, because theirs had "mysteriously" collapsed. When in truth, Dante and Nero's rough sex had simply become too much for the frame, causing it to buckle, and Nero had already torn most of the mattress to ribbons with his Devil Bringer anyway. They needed something more durable, but Dante seriously doubted they'd be able to find such a thing and it still be comfortable.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going out on a job. I won't be back for a few days."

"Cya," the male chimed lazily, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk. Nero was still upstairs, out cold on the broken bed. They were able to sleep on it still, but it was just time for a new one.

A couple hours later, Nero got out of the shower, silently cursing his mate, while simultaneously promising to kick Dante's ass. He couldn't walk. It was highly, highly embarrassing. Every step he took caused small shocks of pain to ride up his spine, and he figured out he could dull them if he limped.

Oh Dante was so getting an ass-kicking.

After dressing, the younger male headed down the stairs, slowly, trying to hide the fact that he was limping and partially in pain. Although, if he could rewind time, and stop the events that took place, he wouldn't. It was damn amazing sex, and the broken bed was worth it. And it meant they could get a new one, which Nero had been wanting since he moved into the elder's room. He didn't like the idea of their bed being one that Dante had other people in before. The younger male wanted one that was just theirs, mixed with only their scents.

"Mornin', sunshine," Dante greeted, not breaking his eyes away from the magazine in his hand. Nero speculated that the new gun book had come in, and perhaps this was just the distraction he needed. While Dante wasn't looking at him, he slowly made his way towards the kitchen, trying to conceal the limping, though ultimately failing. As the older hunter looked up, Nero stopped in place. He'd play stop and go all morning if he had to. He wasn't going to let his mate know about his current condition.

"There's cold pizza in the fridge. It's mine and don't touch it," the male growled out, eyes narrowing playfully at the other. Nero cocked an eyebrow. Pizza was really the only thing the elder man got possessive of. Well, pizza and Nero. Normally, the younger male would have challenged him, and hell, he would have even eaten the cold pizza. But not at the moment. If he picked a fight with Dante, the other man would discover the limp and general pain in the younger's spine. Seeing no challenge present, Dante turned his eyes back on the magazine, finding it slightly odd that Nero just accepted the warning without much else.

The younger, seeing that his mate looked back to the magazine again, began moving, slowly, keeping an eye on Dante should he lift his head again. Which he did, and looked right at Nero.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suspicious.

"…Nothing."

"…" Dante could tell something was up, as every time he looked, Nero seemed to just freeze on the spot. He looked away, tilting his head towards the magazine, but in a position that if he just moved his eyes slightly, he'd be able to see Nero still. Seeing the other look away, the younger male limped lightly towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, Dante let out a roar of laughter.

"You're limping!"

"Goddammit." Nero ignored the other's laughter, and moved to the kitchen, behind the safety of another wall so the other couldn't see him. Much to his misfortune, however, Dante followed him, having put down the magazine. Nero ignored him to the best of his ability, getting into the fridge, and, because he had already been discovered, took some of the pizza the male instructed him not to touch. Dante growled, but it was too late as the younger male started eating it. Nero made the mistake of, after swallowing, sticking his tongue out at the other.

Dante moved in, almost instantly, claiming Nero's lips with his own and fighting the other's tongue for dominance over the kiss. The pizza was forgotten by the younger, as his attention zeroed in on what he was doing. It was as Dante won that the older man snatched away the pizza, breaking the kiss with a victory grin as he held up the stolen food in victory.

Nero glared. Then he proceeded to smack Dante across the face and take the pizza from the older male's hand, Dante too surprised to do anything. Nero moved away, taking a seat on one of the barstools and shifting uncomfortably, his ass still quite sore. The elder hunter just stood there for a long minute, blinking.

"Did… did you just slap me?"

"I did," Nero said easily, a small smirk playing on his lips. "This is my piece, you bastard. And it was for making me limp." Dante wasn't getting off the hook with just a slap, however. Nero was going to thoroughly kick his ass once he could move better.

"Hmph." Dante mock pouted, before getting his own slice from the fridge, and taking a seat next to the younger male at the bar, his eyes thoughtful. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating.

After they both finished eating and Dante showered, the elder man decided it was time to go get a new bed. Nero agreed, getting the sling he usually wore around his Devil Bringer when he went out He was still self conscious about it, and the humans were still as unaccepting as ever. Once he was ready to go, his mate took his hand, pulling him outside to the corvette.

"Do you know where you're going?" Nero asked, sitting in the passenger seat. Dante was quiet for a long minute.

"Nope. Not a clue. But there must be a mattress store around here somewhere."

Nero sighed, doubting that there was. However, he was proved wrong with after an hour of driving around town, they came across a small shop which specialized in mattresses. As the two headed inside, the younger was highly displeased to see it was something of a sleaze ball shop. The carpet was an ugly orange shag material, the walls a mismatching, puke green with flaking paint. The mattresses were of poor quality, cheap golden frames and discolored white bedding. It made Nero a little sick to his stomach, while Dante was just… distressed. The only mattress store in the city's radius, and this was what it had to offer?

A man with greased back, black hair approached them, wearing an olive color striped suit. "Hello sirs, how can I help you."

"You can't. I think we're leaving," Nero spoke through his teeth, turning his body to leave.

"Hey!" Dante suddenly called, moving over to the corner. Nero frowned, not wanting to follow his mate, but at the same time not wanting to be left there alone with the creepy sales man who was looking at him weirdly. He followed the older man quickly, wondering what the hell he could have found in such a place.

"It's a waterbed!"

Nero's eyes widened in horror as he stopped in place, ten feet from where Dante flopped down on the bed, the waves moving his body up and down.

"Hell no!" Nero exclaimed, shaking his head. "We are not getting a waterbed!"

"C'mon kid, it'd be fun!"

"No!"

"But—"

"No!"

Dante was quiet, just watching his younger lover who stood now fifteen feet away, having backed away sometime during the mini-conversation. A devilish smirk came to the other man's lips as he stood up from the waterbed.

"Are… are you afraid of the waterbed?" he asked, a small chuckle coming from his lips.

"W-What? No!" A lie. Nero was deathly afraid of waterbeds. He didn't want to touch it, sit on it, or be anywhere near it. He refused to sleep on a bed of water, on the grounds of potentially drowning while he slept. And with the way Dante was approaching him, Nero began to get very anxious. He backed away more. "D-Dante, get the fuck away from me. I mean it."

"C'mon kid, there's nothing to be afraid of, it won't bite…" He moved quickly now, lunging to tackle Nero to the ground. The younger male narrowly escaped, running around the other side of a large California kind sized bed. Dante growled, eyeing Nero from where he stood on the other side.

"I'm not getting on the fucking waterbed, and we're not getting one! Let's just go." Dante watched him for a long minute, like a predator watching their prey, before seeming to concede.

"Fine. Let's go then. We sure as hell are not getting a bed here," he spoke, glancing around the room briefly, before shuddering. He lead the way towards the door, and as he heard Nero catch up, he spun around quickly and heaved the younger male over his shoulder. Nero cried out, flailing as the other held him in place.

"Put me down, you bastard!" he growled, attempting to kick only to have his legs restrained. With his Devil Bringer in the sling there wasn't much resistance he could put up, as Dante slowly marched him to his death. Clawing into Dante's back like a cat who was about to be thrown into water, he struggled to get free, panic overtaking him. He did not want to get on that waterbed. He would not. He refused.

"Dante, I swear to god—"

His threats fell on deaf ears as the older whistled lightly to himself, walking Nero back to the corner of the store. Nero, while still struggling, began to attempt to get his Devil Bringer from his sling, as it would create the only chance for him to escape. He unhooked the sling, and flung it off just in time for Dante to attempt throwing him down on the bed. Nero clung awkwardly to the man's back, the talons of his Devil Bringer clawing into the man's side and drawing blood.

"Fuck. You!" he hissed. Dante chuckled, amused and not at all bothered by his new scratches.

"I guess I'll just have to lay down with you then." He slowly started to descend on the bed, making sure to keep Nero secured on his shoulder. The younger male flailed wildly, realizing he was about to be pinned to the water-y mattress. His worst fears were quickly being realized.

"Dante, stop!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. The elder man flopped down on the mattress, pinning Nero to the bed as it swooshed around.

The younger male flailed again, trying to get out from under Dante and off the bed. However, as he swung the Devil Bringer to punch his mate in the face, the tough hide that covered it scratched the bed, popping it like a balloon. Before either realized what happened, they were submerged in the shallow water, more water pouring out on to the ugly carpet.

Nero shuddered, the water having flooded the wooden frame, and stood up, his entire body drenched. Dante began laughing, and the younger male twitched, before jumping him and pushing the older man under water.

"You have to pay for this!" the salesman shouted.

Nero was more concerned with drowning Dante.

* * *

Ahh. Fun fun.  
Okay folks! I decided to combine two of my word-prompts, which means  
I'm in the market for a new one! I'd love some suggestions! And be creative c:


End file.
